Final Day
Final Day is the second episode in the first season of Life in A Lovely World. Previous Episode: The First Omen Next Episode: Depression Plot After Stampy has exiled Squid, Lee, and Sqaishey, his other helpers feel that something more sinister behind Duncan and Mittens' death, but Stampy refuses to undo his work, but there is something strange about the death of his pets, and he's soon going to find out. Story Stampy looks back at the Funland, and thinks back to what had just happened, someone had killed two of his pets, and his best friends were the only ones there at the scene. He looked at the dead bodies in the minecart in front him and a fresh teared rolled down his cheek on his already tear stained face. He had just exiled his closest friends, and the astonished look on Squid's face, the betrayed look on Lee's face, and Sqaishey's sadness, were things he would never forget. He didn't want to exile them, but he had no choice, by sunset, his closest friends would be gone. About twenty minutes after Stampy had left, Squid, Sqaishey, and Lee followed him in silence in a minecart. They silently walked home, Sqaishey had built herself a small nest on Stampy's roof. All four of them went to sleep with tear stains on their pillows. {time skip to the next day] Stampy woke up in the morning, with the sun shining bright as always, but he felt anything but happy at the moment, he would have no cakes that morning, and likely no more cakes ever, but for the first time, cake wasn't Stampy's priority. Sqaishey woke up in her nest, but she was too glum to try to fly. She just woke up and started organizing a backpack, she would be leaving at sunset, and she would pack before saying goodbye to her friends. Lee was baking cakes, many cakes for exile, he had nothing left except his cakes, his whole life was about being Stampy's friend, helping him, but now he had just exiled Lee bear, cake was all he had left. Squid couldn't even sleep in this morning, he was so glum, he started packing his bags, but there was nothing left for him, nothing. After Sqaishey had finished packing up, she looked around her nest, there was still one thing left that she hadn't packed, the necklace on her counter. Stampy had given it to her when she had first joined his Lovely World. Looking at the necklace gave Sqaishey a new tear on her already tear stained face, she silently recalled the day when he had given it to her. {flashback} Sqaishey looked around as she landed on the lighthouse. She was here, she was actually here, she was in Stampy's Lovely World. One of the largest and most famous places in the world. She turned around to see a big orange cat behind her. "Hi Sqaishey! Welcome to my Lovely World!" Stampy said. "Thank you so much for inviting me here! It's always been my dream to be here!" she said happily, as she admired the view. "Well then, I'm happy that I made a dream come true," he said,"Now follow me to my house, and I'll escort you to my house!" Sqaishey happily followed him to his house, and she was settled into the guest room. "It's a little small, but you're invited to build your own house eventually in my world," he said. "Thank you, and this will be fine for now," she said. Sqaishey gave him a hug and smiled. "No problem, and one more thing," he said. He fingered around in his pockets before pulling out a small box, inside it was a small necklace with a gold chain, and on the necklace was also a diamond. "Oh my gosh! I can't take it, I can't!" Sqaishey said in shock as she stared at the beautiful necklace. "No, take it, keep it, as a symbol of our friendship," he said. Sqaishey smiled at him before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," Stampy smiled back before leaving the room. Sqaishey sat on the bed as she examined the necklace, it was truly beautiful and something special. She put it on before going to sleep. {Flashback ends} Sqaishey stared at the necklace and put it on. She may have been exiled, but this necklace will always stay with her, as a symbol of what she used to have. She had everything already packed up, and went to say goodbye to her friends. Lee bear had everything packed, but baking cakes was still all he could do. His room was covered in cakes, yet he couldn't stop, he would leave all these cakes here for Stampy, as a reminder of what they used to have. Squid stayed underwater with other squids, they were his only companions now. Stampy just stared out the window, he then looked down at the sword that was used to murder Duncan and Mittens in his paws. The blood had come off, and now it was a glistening iron sword, it was a newly made sword, with only about five hits, used to kill Duncan and Mittens, it still made his shiver in fury. Stampy knew that Squid and Lee both used diamond swords while Sqaishey used iron, but I knew for a fact that Sqaishey's sword was half broken, but she didn't like to waste, and make a new sword when the other one was still usable. But, any of them could try to do something different to make themselves seem innocent. Sqaishey walked over to the ocean and dove in, Amy Lee and Rosie, shared a home under the ocean, and it was now time to say good bye, she had about eight hours left until she was going to be forced to leave. She swam down to their home and knocked on the door, Amy answered it. Sqaishey walked in, and a sign had stopped the water from rushing in, and Sqaishey was able to take a deep breath again. "Hi Sqaishey! What brings you here?" Amy asked. "The worst, yesterday Duncan and Mittens died," Sqaishey continued to tell the terrible story, and Amy was in tears at the end. "How, why?" Amy had tears rolling down her face, and this was all she managed to stutter out. "Stampy accused us, and by sunset, I have to leave," Sqaishey whispered. At that moment, Rosie entered the house, and Sqaishey repeated the horrible story to her. At the end, Rosie gave her a hug and whispered,"I'm sorry," Sqaishey bid her farewells to Amy and Rosie, and she then went to say good bye to Stacy. Stacy joined the Lovely World very recently, and she didn't build herself a house yet, so she sometimes lived in Stampy's guest room, but she also bunked in with Sqaishey occasionally as well. Stacy was busy gathering wood and preparing to build her house, but she still listened to Sqaishey's story, and gave her a hug at the end. "I don't have permanent residence here, I promise that I'll try to visit you, we're still meeting Tuesdays in Cake Quest world, right?" Stacy said hopefully. Sqaishey nodded and hugged back, in exile, she would be staying in Feather Adventures World, it was more lonely than Stampy's Lovely World, but it was a place she was willing to call home since she had built it herself. The only person with permanent residence in Stampy's Lovely World was Lee bear, she didn't know what he would do in exile, but she was sure that he could survive and find himself a home. After Sqaishey had left Stacy, it was sunset, and Stampy had called his entire Lovely World to complete the banishment. Sqaishey, Lee, and Squid were all on the stage, with backpacks and sleeping bags. Stampy stepped on stage and started speaking,"Citizens of my Lovely World, I have brought you all here to witness this occasion. As a few of you may already know, Duncan and Mittens were slain yesterday, and Sqaishey Quack, Leematoad, and Squid Nugget were the only ones there to witness their death, so I have no choice but to banish all three of them, under the crime of murder. If there are no objections, then..." before Stampy could finish his sentence, Ash started wildly raising his hand, and said,"I object, I object! When I analyzed the sword earlier, there was no evidence of feathers fur, or ink, it could not have been any of the three that did it!" Stacy nodded,"I was with him when he was analyzing, they should stay in your Lovely World!" Stampy shook his head and said,"Feathers and fur could've fell off, if Squid was careful, he could commit the crime without leaving any traces of ink. I will not undo my actions. Sqaishey Quack, Leematoad, and Squid Nugget, you are now banished from my Lovely World, once you step through that portal, you will never be allowed to come back. This will be my final farewell," The hopeful gaze that had lingered in everyone's eyes had faded, and it was obvious that Stampy wasn't backing down. Squid sighed, and he went over to Ash. "You tried," Squid whispered,"That's what's important, I'll be in Crazy Craft, you'll visit right?" Ash nodded, and Squid gave him a hug. Squid then walked through the portal with a final wave and he disappeared. Lee followed in soon after and said,"I'll find a new world, it's okay," Sqaishey was the only one left, she gave a final hug to Rosie, Amy, and Stacy, then with a bit of courage, she gave Stampy a hug, she didn't wait to see his reaction before walking through the portal and waving good bye. As she disappeared, everyone went away from the clearing except for Stampy. He was in as much shock as everyone when Sqaishey hugged him, and it only gave him a feeling of regret. Category:Fan-fic Category:Fan-fics